


[Vid] Warrior Concerto

by abby82



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Tristhad Week, Video, Vidlet, tristhad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby82/pseuds/abby82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are brothers. This is our world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Warrior Concerto

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Tristhad Week 2016 on Tumblr 
> 
> **Song:** "Warrior Concerto" by The Glitch Mob  
>  **Source:** King Arthur (2004)  
>  **Length:** 2:03 minutes  
>  **Availability:** Download | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vh3GjruzvYE) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/163487530) | LJ | [Tumblr](http://planetstarclaw.tumblr.com/post/142987244802/title-warrior-concerto-vidder)


End file.
